Aimless Renegade
A nomad wrapped in a yellow caution tape instead of the usual dirty rags. In his first appearance, he was looking at the Wayward Vagabond through the crosshairs of a scope from the Frog Temple, and spotted the Peregrine Mendicant's helipod base coming towards their position. He is armed with an assault rifle (which has since run out of ammo) and keeps a wide variety of other munitions close at hand. He apparently wields these with a great degree of skill, although he failed to hit two clear targets, albeit moving ones. The munition crates themselves bear the likeness of Jade Harley's Grandpa, and were painstakingly excavated from beneath the sand. The full extent of his armory is unclear at this point, but he has been shown to have a pair of pistols and a rocket launcher in addition to his AK, and most likely carries a quite formidable assortment of weapons from the personal collection of Jade's grandfather. Given that centuries have passed, however, it is unknown how many of these guns continue to function efficiently. Initially, he is quite aggressive towards WV and PM, although this seems to stem from simple territorial enforcement rather than familiarity and hatred. He briefly considers letting them slide, but finds he is unable to ignore their flagrant tresspassing. He seems to be rather single-minded regarding his laws and the enforcement thereof, replying that he "doesn't give a shit" about what variety of ammo his weapon uses, and seeking to destroy WV and PM for violating his "crime scene." However, despite calling himself a sharpshooter, he repeatedly fails to hit his intended target, including once when he seems to be unable to get himself to aim at PM, whom he seems attracted to. He may be the nomad for Dave, having landed already, or the one for Jade, given his location. The latter seems more likely, as he appears to have been using the Temple as a stronghold for some time now; at least long enough to have retrieved several crates of weaponry from under the dunes and hauled them back. There also does not seem to be a landing craft for him. He appears to be the same species as the Vagabond and may share his hatred of kings. On his right wrist he bears a white barcode composed of five "boxes" of scanlines, much like WV, Jack, and Spades Slick. His name might be a reference to 'Rebel without a cause'. His use of long-range munitions may well be a joke, as he is "Aimless" yet describes his skill at marksmanship as "striking." Much like how the Vagabond wants to be a Mayor and the Mendicant wants to be a Postwoman, the Renegade seems to idolize Judges, and the law in general. This is evidenced by the caution tape he wears and his obsession with the "illegal pictography" and "illicit amphibian idolatry" that the Temple represents. He also wears a powdered wig fashioned out of grenades and holds a mock court with himself in the judge's seat. He will do whatever is necessary to remedy these crimes and keep others from interfering with his jurisdiction, and appears to prefer to go about these tasks via violent methods. It is also notably ironic that although being labeled as a renegade, he has a strict sense of lawfulness. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined